One Hundred and Thirteen
by AnonFirefly
Summary: Seriously, you know you're addicted to Transformers when they appear in your English homework.


**AN**: Hello! First oneshot, but second story, blah, blah, blah, don't flame me. This is basically a collection of 113 one-sentence one-shots based on my vocabulary homework for English. It's sort of weird when you turn in your homework and your teacher remarks that most of your example sentences are all based around the same characters. Trust me, my face was burning when everyone stared at me. Enjoy!

---

1. Sliverbolt was a very affable character in the _Beast Wars_ saga, always speaking in the most polite terms.

2. Starscream aggrandized himself until he held the position of Air Commander of the Decepticon Forces.

3. Before the Great War, the Decepticons were merely an amorphous group of people unhappy with the current government.

4. An aura of power surrounds both Optimus Prime and Megatron, the leaders of the Great War.

5. Sideswipe had to hide his contraband goods before Prowl confiscated it again.

6. Perceptor is known more for his erudite nature than by his skills in battle.

7. While a tap on a mech's back would go unnoticed, a gossamer tap on a doorwing would be the same as slapping it with all of one's might.

8. Prowl inferred from the smoke, charred walls, and Ratchet's yells that Wheeljack must have blown up his lab again.

9. Only a select few mechs could fully understand Jazz's inscrutable thoughts and apparently his commanding officer was not one of them.

10. The Senate had a very insular outlook on its world: anyone who didn't live in the Towers was not worth its notice.

11. Megatron knew, as he branded himself and his men, that once they commenced their attack on the Senate, their irrevocable act would scar them more deeply than the symbols on their chests.

12. Sunstreaker has a propensity for creating beautiful artwork and killing mechs without a second thought.

13. Only Optimus Prime remonstrated against the public execution of the entire Decepticon faction, defectors and loyalists alike!

14. The Senate repudiated the idea that the Decepticons could be turned into respectable Cybertronian citizens.

15. In battle, the most resilient mech is always the one who snipes from afar.

16. Ratchet's tirade reverberated throughout the Med Bay, the Rec Room, most of the personal quarters, the bridge, and beyond.

17. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker realized that they had to change their scurrilous language if they didn't want Ratchet to clean their mouths out with soap.

18. Bumblebee's sedulous personality accounted for his lack of size and allowed him to become head of the spy network for the Autobots.

19. Thrust's sleazy nature and speech made every Decepticon, including Megatron, want to just take his head and pop it like a zit!

20. Starscream knew that it was insane to hope that the Autobots would grant him amnesty, but what choice did he have?

21. An axiomatic rule of the Decepticon faction is "Your On Your Own."

22. When Megatron rushed Sentinel Prime for the first time, the purple decoration blazoned on his chest declared freedom for all the oppressed under the Senate's rule.

23. Starscream's public beatings served as a caveat to the other soldiers to not go against their leader.

24. Most think that Optimus Prime is an equitable mech, embodying all the principles of a perfect leader, but just below the surface is a mech like any other.

25. "What did they do this time?" Came Ratchet's irate voice as Prowl, covered in old banana peels, extricated himself from the garbage heap.

26. Mirage never had to filch petty amounts of money from anyone before; that was until the Great War began and everything changed.

27. Tracks always flouts Sunstreaker's paintjob. Everyone knew that yellow, black, and red clashed!

28. When the Twins don't have their monthly dosage of Decepticon aft-whooping, they become fractious and dangerous.

29. One precept that everyone on the Ark knew by heart was if one bothered Ratchet in his Med Bay he would find out exactly why Ratchet's nickname was Hatchet.

30. It was salutary of Earth to allow the Autobots access to their energy resources: The Autobots got food and humans got protection.

31. Starscream's scathing words cut Skyfire so deeply, the gash on his side seemed like nothing in comparison.

32. All seekers agree that the scourge of their back and wing structures were the Twin Terrors and their infamous brand of Jet Judo.

33. A metal junkyard would be the same as a sepulchral kind of graveyard, the kind that none would wish on anyone else.

34. Perceptor's soporific lectures put everyone into a comatose state, much to his chagrin.

35. Most would describe Prowl as a straitlaced and boring mech, but Jazz knew that his best friend was the most emotional person he'd ever met.

36. The Ark's unwieldy size made it impossible for anyone to remove it from the side of Mount St. Helens.

37. Huffer always saw the liveliest of people and places in a vapid and morbid way.

38. The child's anomalous spark pattern alerted Ratchet to his patient's fast fading condition.

39. Megatron always shook off any aspersion made against him, even the ones that called him evil incarnate.

40. Earth must seem like a bizarre place to a race made entirely of metal.

41. Ratchet's brusque attitude developed after he had to tell a sobbing mech that their friend had just died on his operating table for the first time.

42. No matter how many times he begged, Ironhide couldn't cajole Prowl into letting him use the Twins for target practice.

43. The humans were castigated by the Decepticons for just being themselves: small, frail, and organic.

44. Prowl stood and said that the plan Optimus contrived had a hole the size of Cybertron in it.

45. Megatron's rise to power would be described as the rising of a demagogue, but every promise that Megatron made to the crowd was a promise he meant to keep.

46. Disabuse yourself of the idea that you can squash the minibots and get away with it. They are mean little suckers.

47. The only way to destroy the ennui of a quiet day would be for the Jazz or the Twins to find a way to hang Prowl upside down from the rafters.

48. The fetters that had bound Megatron to the energon mines fell away when a Senate member had shut down the mine where he was working and had many of the angry miners shot out of fear of a rebellion.

49. Megatron's most heinous act, in his mind, was when he took a life for the first time.

50. Cybertron's immutable government finally changed with the destruction of Kaon and the outbreak of a civil war.

51. The insurgent Decepticon forces kept their base hidden in the slums of Kaon, the last place anyone would look.

52. A young soldier's megalomania could get him killed the instant he steps on the battlefield.

53. If you think that my job as head of security is a sinecure, I challenge you to spend one day in my position. Good luck trying to keep the Ark from blowing up!

54. Jazz's surreptitious movements made it hard for anyone to know where he was at any given moment.

55. No one transgresses into the Hatchet's territory unless they want a wrench to their cranium.

56. The look of consternation of his face at the inside joke made the twins laugh in delight.

57. To an immortal being, humans must be as evanescent as time.

58. To be irresolute on the battlefield will cost you more than a few seconds and the life of your opponent.

59. The hatred for the hypocritical government accrued over time, until someone gave the hatred a name, a badge, and a goal.

60. "You didn't read my annotations, did you?" The mech in front of him said, "Should I have, Red Alert?"

61. A certain red Lamborghini loved to spread bedlam and confusion, if only to fill the boredom between killing mechs on the battlefield.

62. The Autobots never knew about the covert haven for Decepticon refugees hidden in the mines under Polyhex, Vos, and Kalis.

63. True, most Autobots had debonair personalities but when confronted with a Decepticon, they became as savage as the Decepticons themselves.

64. "The dun dunned me for my money in a dun alley!" Prowl stared at Sideswipe. "Do I even want to know who taught you English?" He asked. "Probably not," Sideswipe nonchalantly replied.

65. Thanks to the efficacious, intelligent strategy developed by the great, omnipotent, powerful, handso– "Starscream!! How many times do I have to tell you, DON'T TOUCH THOSE PLANS!!!"

66. Prowl's equanimity in the middle of a battlefield gone to hell has given him the support and the trust of all the troops under his command.

67. "So, let me get this straight: you want _me_ to dress up as a _femme_, infiltrate the Decepticon ranks, steal their plans, plant a few bombs, then run like I have the whole of hell on my heels!?!"

"Yeah, that's the gist of it." The tactician said.

68. "Thank you for the gratuitous help, Red Alert," Prowl said as looked at the Twins, hanging from the ceiling by their ankles.

69. The Seekers' imperious attitudes to the Decepticons that chose ground-based vehicles cause so much strife that fights broke out all the time.

70. Never ask Starscream to describe himself. Munificent, along with powerful, imposing, wonderful, and handsome, would be on that long (fake) list.

71. Perceptor's recondite knowledge is legendary; even the Decepticons know how intelligent the scientist is.

72. Sentinel Prime grabbed Megatron by the throat and lifted the smaller mech up. "Your reprobate ways are not how Cybertron was meant to live! We need peace, not wa -!" Megatron stabbed the Prime's throat, effectively shutting him up.

73. Bumblebee slumped forward for the thirtieth time that hour. "Prowl, how do you stand this!?" The younger bot said. The ninja bot didn't look up but said, "Meditation is a sedentary practice. Now sit up and stay sill. You're punishment isn't over yet."

74. The Decepticon ranks aren't known for their abstemious lifestyle. There's never enough food to go around.

75. Megatron always believed that Starscream's behavior was censurable. That seeker always talked back, made multiple assassination attempts, and a whole lot of other things that would get the seeker killed anywhere else.

76. "I need a contingent force here and here," Ironhide said, pointing at the battle plan, "otherwise our right flank will be left wide open."

78. "It's over. Kaon is gone…" Prowl corroborated and pulled all his forces out of the city turned warzone.

79. The denizens in the mines under Kaon lived in darkness, forever looking up at the bright civilization they support.

80. The search for the Allspark disseminated the Cybertronian race to the farthest reaches of the galaxy.

81. The dowdy mechs that walked through Iacon's streets were given little attention by the fancy mechs riding in transports.

82. The florid mechs who inhabited the Towers never knew about the rebellion until it was far too late.

83. Before the war, Sideswipe foisted his wares in the black markets to make enough money for food and getting rid of all the junk in his apartment.

84. Bulkhead's gauche movements conceal a delicate technician's touch.

85. Optimus Prime, knowing that what he just proposed was the worst kind of heresy, left the Council Hall as everyone broke out into furious debate.

86. Ironhide inculcated how to kill to the young mechs under his command, and hated every minute of it.

87. The hatred between the Autobots and the Decepticons is so palpable, someone said they could see it.

88. Jazz's perceptive optics regarded the Decepticon meeting, not missing one movement or word.

89. The salient temple the housed the Allspark had become too great a target. The large building had to be evacuated.

90. Even on the battlefield, Megatron's bloodlust couldn't be satiated by just one army.

91. The heat seared his chest as the powerful wave of energy hit him, reducing the once bright armor to twisted metal.

92. "I'm sorry, and I'll never do it again!" Sideswipe said, his specious apology not fooling anyone.

93. If the Autobots won the war, no Decepticon would ever be absolved from their war crimes.

94. "Whoever drew that stupid caricature of me in the washracks had better step forward before I kill all of you here and now!!"

95. The security system screamed out its warning so loudly, the clangor reverberated through his helm.

96. The twins can never stay in two separate rooms. It's either contiguous or the same room.

97. Only Bluestreak would have the cupidity to talk to anyone about anything, even if the other was annoyed enough to shot him.

98. "War is a deleterious thing, but for some reason, I still love throwing myself headlong into danger."

99. "We enhanced your weapons so they're twice as deadly now," Wheeljack said, placing the gun before the High Command. "And I hated every minute of it…" he muttered under his breath.

100. There was something about the way the Decepticons smiled and laughed as they killed that enthralled the Autobots. How could there be any sense of freedom in war?

101. No amount of indemnity would ever extenuate the price of the war. It was far too great.

102. The Decepticon's implicit threat didn't go unnoticed. "If you could have broken yourself out of this cell, you would have already done so." Prowl said, tapping the cell bars.

103. The incisive movements cut through the armor and into delicate circuitry, like a knife through butter.

104. The twins' ostentatious display attracted all the wrong kinds of attention. "So…" Sideswipe said, thinking quickly, "do you Decepticons come here often?"

105. Optimus Prime and Megatron are both paragons to their respective factions and a model of ultimate evil to the opposite faction.

106. "Prowl, instead of giving me the whole speech, can you just paraphrase it and get it over with?"

107. "Ha! I knew that politic tactician would be able to beat those Cons! Pay up!!"

108. Most Autobots are sanctimonious mechs, so it makes one wonder: who to follow? Righteous hypocrites or honest warmongers?

109. The scintillating blades of the large turbine screamed as the seeker gunned his engine and shot into the sky.

110. The winsome antics of the youngest mechs always brought a smile to the Autobot High Command.

111. No matter how many times I exhort for her to watch Transformers, my friend refuses to have anything to do with them.

112. Why would you inveigh so strongly against a cartoon that scared you a little when you were only six years old?

113. "There is no need for your invective language!! I am not someone you can berate be just because I like Transformers!"

---

**AN**: Those last three sentences are based on Transformers and how much one of my friends can't stand them. She really hates Transformers and has been trying to make me stop liking them ever since I told her I saw the movie. It obviously hasn't been working since I've liked Transformers for over a year now! Thank you for reading! If you feel like dropping a review, thanks for taking the time!


End file.
